Ann Romney
Ann Davies Romney (b. 1949) Wife of Massachusetts Governor Mitt Romney. Mitt Talks About Ann Education Mrs. Romney graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree with a concentration in French from Brigham Young University. Volunteer Work Multiple Sclerosis The First Lady of Massachusetts has volunteered much of her time and effort to raise awareness of Multiple Sclerosis with her work as a Board Member of the New England Chapter of the MS Society. Mrs. Romney was diagnosed in 1998 with Multiple Sclerosis and has been awarded the MS Society Annual Hope Award. By helping raise the profile of MS, as well as raising funds for advocacy and research, she is determined to make a difference in the lives of people who suffer from the disease. United Way She has been a long-serving supporter and leader in the United Way of Massachusetts Bay. She has served on their Board, as well as on the Executive Committee and Community Impact Committee. One of her priorities within the United Way has been as initiator and now co-chair of the Faith and Action Committee, a coalition that provides funding to urban church programs designed to serve at-risk youth. Mrs. Romney also serves as the Governor’s Liaison to the White House Office of Faith-Based and Community Initiatives. Children’s Trust Fund Mrs. Romney serves as a board member of the Children’s Trust Fund and lends her time and leadership to equine therapy programs for physically challenged children, literacy programs for children including the annual Scholastic Reading event, as well as organizations such as Partners for Youth with Disabilities, the American Red Cross, the Boston Ten Point Coalition, and the Perkins School for the Blind. Right to Play In addition, she co-chairs Right To Play, an athlete-driven international humanitarian organization that uses sport and play as a tool for the development of children and youth in the most disadvantaged areas of the world. Right To Play is committed to improving the lives of these children and to strengthening their communities by translating the best practices of sport and play into opportunities to promote development, health and peace. Previously, Mrs. Romney was a director of Best Friends, an organization that addresses the special needs of adolescent, inner-city girls by providing educational and community service opportunities. She also worked as a volunteer instructor at the Mother Caroline Academy, a multicultural middle school serving young girls from Boston's inner city and also served formerly on the Women's Cancer Advisory Board of Massachusetts General Hospital. Interest She is a sports enthusiast and an avid equestrian, having received competitive recognition in numerous dressage events nationwide. As residents of Belmont for over thirty years, the Romneys are celebrating their 37th wedding anniversary this year. They have five sons, five daughters-in-law, and eight grandchildren. Questions for Ann Romney # What do you see as the single most important issue? External Links * http://www.myspace.com/annromney * Ann Romney on her choices, family, health and future * Ann Romney Heads Office of Faith Based Initiatives Category:MassachusettsCategory:People